KHR SM Crossover Idea Dump!
by 1arigato
Summary: These are mostly notes of a KHR SM crossover series I planned to do, but in the end, it mostly went unfinished. I compiled anything and everything to the discarded fanfic in here, so anyone wanting to adopt the idea and even parts of my excerpts are welcome to, just make sure to mention that it originally came from me! :D


**A/N: These are mostly notes of a KHR SM crossover series I planned to do, but in the end, it mostly went unfinished. I compiled anything and everything to the discarded fanfic in here, so anyone wanting to adopt the idea and even parts of my excerpts are welcome to, just make sure to mention that it originally came from me! **

––– PAGE BREAK –––

**KHR - Reincarnated Series**  
_**~ (Sailor Moon Twist)**_

They came from the time when the Mafia existed; with the power of the Arcobleno and the Vongola Guardians minus their Sky, they reincarnated everyone so that the Millefiore problem was pushed later on, and the important mafiosi would have their past life's knowledge to defeat Millefiore – namely Byakuran and his guardians. They also knew they'd need the Vongola Decimo since he was the bearer of the Vongola Sky Ring and his level of strength and power was on par and maybe exceeded Byakuran's. The Trinisette died with their bearers, so reincarnating the Vongola Decimo would mean bringing back the only man the Vongola Ring would work for — they'd just have to wait for a long time AKA several years.

The Vongola Decimo agreed. He knew everything would end up with the reincarnation plan, so he supported this and comforted Shouichi with, "One day, the me with the most potential will help fight Millefiore." His statement was true, for the Sawada Tsunayoshi that was still growing and had much potential to work with had an advantage since his sudden achievements and rapid growth would surprise the enemy.

The Vongola Decimo died from a gunfire from Byakuran and Millefiore in what was supposed to be negotiations, but the Decimo died with a smile on his face that seemed knowing; this was because he knew he would see Byakuran later. His smile haunted Byakuran even to his after-life, the Millefiore boss annoyed with the 'smug smile' his prey had shown before death.

It would be a long time until Millefiore and Byakuran would gain their past live's memories back, so there was no threat yet, but Reborn was sent anyway to get the reincarnations of the Vongola Guardians ready for the battle that would come. Reborn didn't have all his memories of his past life when the Vongola Decimo was alive, so he didn't know everything about the Vongola Guardians.

––– Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera –––

Tsuna was half-awakened by Reborn first, being able to use Sky flames and received the Vongola Sky box that Reborn carried, though he couldn't open the box without a ring. With his abilities, he started defending Namimori from mafiosi of famiglias who hated Vongola because the Vongola Decimo didn't just surrender the rings to Millefiore and prevent the near extermination of the mafia world. Then Tsuna encountered Yamamoto, whose Guardian abilities were half-awakened through [he had the air/talents of a natural hitman, which tipped off Reborn that this guy was special; or (in the falling from school roof scene) he fell from the roof like rain, but the sky is always ready to catch rain]. Gokudera came into town for a place to stay away from his half-sister, when his ability to hold and hide tons of dynamite on his person and battle with them stood out to Reborn, who knew that the Tenth Generation Storm Guardian had this ability also, thus bringing the hitman to half-awaken Gokudera. They all helped Tsuna in dealing with the mafiosi who were against Vongola.

••• Others •••

The Mafia was coming back, regrowing after many years of picking up their pieces together from the planet-scaled war of Millefiore vs Vongola. Allies of Vongola were targeted and sometimes even completely exterminated by Millefiore forces, and the same happened to allies of and the famiglias themselves the Arcobaleno were part of. The first sign Tsuna saw of this was when Fuuta de Stella – or, "Ranking Fuuta," – asked for protection from mafiosi and mafia famiglias who wanted Fuuta for his ranking abilities and his Ranking Book. I-Pin was the second mafiosa Tsuna encountered when the chinese girl was doing an assassination assignment to rid of a person who she thought was Tsuna, but in actuality, her lack of glasses or contacts made her mistake the brunette for another person who didn't resemble Tsuna in any way.

••• Lambo •••

Lambo, a six-year old mafioso of the Bovino Famiglia who likes to believe he's a hitman, came to Namimori to kill Reborn to prove that he really is a hitman, but continues to fail. He then decidedly joined Fuuta and I-Pin in their stay with the Sawada family, claiming it was to make killing Reborn easier, but he started to see Tsuna as an older brother. (An older brother who was always there when an attack on Reborn would backfire painfully thanks to said Sun Arcobaleno.) When Gokudera met Lambo, flashes of his past life's memories came to him, and he decided that once he completed whatever his visions were about that he'd come to peace with his visions. The thing that he started working on was Sistema C.A.I., the ultimate defense system that his past life invented.

––– Ryohei –––

The crime-fighter who would leave unconscious thieves where they tried to steal stuff turned out to be Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, who would stop the thieves by using his boxing skills. When some criminals went too far and brought weapons, Ryohei would use his yellow (Sun) flames to melt the weapons, thus bringing Reborn and the others to believe that Ryohei was the Vongola Decimo since it was said that the Vongola Decimo used flames that would shine beautifully. When they found out Ryohei's identity, they asked if he really was the Vongola Decimo, where he replied 'yes.' It was revealed that Ryohei awakened before any of them because Colonello, the Rain Arcobaleno, found Ryohei first, thus explaining why he also had a Vongola box, though he never voiced his and his box's flame type.

After he admitted to being the Decimo, Gokudera found he had conflicting feelings because while he knew deep inside that he would follow the Decimo anywhere, he couldn't find it in himself to follow Ryohei, even arguing with the boxer often. Ryohei told Gokudera that he was missing something as the Storm Guardian, irritating Gokudera even further, though when he fully awakened and brought out the Vongola Storm Ring from within himself, he started trusting Ryohei. He realized that trust in his fellow guardians was what held him back from fully awakening. With his Vongola ring, he was able to battle with his box animal, and after realizing that Uri was the last missing piece of Sistema CAI, his visions finally left him in peace.

One day, Yamamoto's baseball coach asked Yamamoto if he was alright since his speed was lower than usual, to which the swordsman replied that he was fine. Yamamoto started feeling stressed with his schoolwork, unable to focus in class due to his tired mind. He started feeling even more stressed when he noticed that Tsuna seemed down, thinking that it was something he did, when Tsuna finally admitted to Yamamoto that he felt the baseball player was slower than usual due to balancing the sword and the bat. Tsuna assured that whatever was Yamamoto's choice, he'd support it, and when a mafioso go too close to killing Tsuna, Yamamoto finally chose the sword, dropping baseball to better protect Tsuna. "I don't care if he's not the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna saved me from suicide and is my friend. That's enough for me to be willing to risk my life in protecting him." When Yamamoto fullly awakened his Guardian abilities, the Vongola Rain Ring appeared, thus allowing him able to open his Vongola box, unlike Tsuna, and became able to summon Jirou and Kojirou, the box animals that served the Tenth Generation Rain Guardian.

––– The Kyokuyo (sp?) Gang –––

Tsuna accidentally met Chrome when he turned a corner and ran into her while she was leaving a small shopping mart after buying chocolates. He started becoming friends with Chrome since the time she would buy chocolates was around the same time Tsuna walked home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ryohei sometimes saw her when he did his morning exercises; the street that was part of a lap around through town was the same street Chrome would sometimes use to leave Namimori to Kokuyo Land when she'd report to Mukuro about Mammon's activity in the town. (Kokuyo Land became Mukuro and his gang's hideout.)

••• Mukuro and Chrome's background info •••

Mukuro was born with the 6 Paths eye and was able to use it – along with illusionary abilities, bringing the family he was born in to throw him out of the family, along with his one-eyed sister and illusionist, Chrome, when they were both ten. Chrome felt she loved Mukuro the most after he supported her from their family's abuse and disownment. His family died in a car crash the next day. Since his family didn't legally disown the siblings, they inherited the family's belongings. When left to decide what to do with the wealth they just received, Mukuro and Chrome told their lawyer to give them a day to decide. That night, Mukuro received a vision of rings that could light with coloured flames, and a certain ring lit with indigo flames seemed to call for him in the vision. Mukuro felt like finding the bearer of the orange flame-lit ring was the most important, and that the vision seemed to tell him that finding the indigo ring would help him find the bearer of the orange one. After sharing the vision with Chrome, they both decided the next day to sell the house and try to find the ring with the money they had from their family's banks and from their house. As they searched Europe, they met Chikusa and Ken, both who were disowned for their odd abilities – just like Mukuro and Chrome. Ken and Chikusa respected Mukuro for helping them out when they were almost arrested for stealing food, and decided to follow him anywhere.

((Mukuro spotted a blue-haired nine-year old slip an apple from a crate in the store into his jacket and walk away, and a big-bellied policeman seemed to notice this too. The policeman stopped the nine-year old and seemed to ask him a question. "I didn't steal it!" The blunette denied. "Then why is the store's apple in your jacket?" The policeman sternly asked. "Just leave us alone, pork chop!" A blonde stepped in, bearing fangs that seemed to belong to a cheetah. "Look here–" The policeman raised his bat, obviously about to beat up the blonde to stop him. "Excuse me," Mukuro cut in, holding back the raised arm of the policeman and facing the two younger kids, "I think you dropped this." He showed a coin in his other hand that was enough to pay for the stolen apple.))

••• Reason for Coming to Namimori •••

Chrome and Mukuro came to Namimori when Mukuro was 15 to find the Mist Ring Halves before an Arcobaleno, Mammon – or, Viper – would get the halves. Mammon wanted to find the Mist ring after Xanxus decided to get the rings to become a 'better' Vongola Decimo, and Mammon wanted to be his Mist Guardian. The siblings and Mammon continued to use their illusionary powers and Mist flames to look into people's souls to see if they were the reincarnation of the Mist Guardian for the ring halves; their use of illusions and flames could possibly hurt the people they search into, thus bringing Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei to try making the siblings and Arcobaleno to stop, but their meetings would always end with the illusionists finding out that the person's soul they were looking into didn't hold the Vongola Mist Ring. Tsuna was the first of the group to encounter the people looking for the Mist ring, where he first met Mukuro before it was found out that the three were searching for a Vongola ring while possibly hurting people. He felt a sort of familiarity with the illusionist, and when he found out that Mukuro was a sort of protector after talking with Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome, he wanted to protect Mukuro despite the illusionist's interest in possessing his body. After seeing Tsuna fighting with flames, he got a vision while he was awake, seeing the back of the Sky ring bearer. Feeling a pull towards Tsuna, Mukuro decided he wanted to possess Tsuna's body to be able to fully look into the brunette's soul. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei believed that Chrome and Mukuro were just as bad as Mammon for searching for the Mist ring while endangering the people's health, but Tsuna believed they weren't that bad and that they could possibly become allies of theirs. When Chrome and Mukuro got in trouble in a battle with Mammon, they fully awakened, bringing out the Vongola Mist Ring halves in them. Reborn threw them the Vongola Mist box, allowing them to summon Mukurou, the Mist Owl, and force Mammon to leave Japan.

––– PAGE BREAK –––

Excerpt of the scene after the Cloud Match in KHRverse:

"Do as you wish, I've already snapped." Reborn admitted, his mouth in a straight line, before he gave a small grin, "But I don't know what my student, who hates fighting, will say."

Tsuna's eyes were shadowed by his bangs before he stood up and faced Xanxus.

"I…" Tsuna didn't know how, but the words seemed to flow through him, "I won't hand the title of Vongola Decimo over to you!"

There was a determined look on his face, and his eyes shone with a will that burned brightly.

Everyone in the area except Ryohei, Colonello, and Xanxus either gasped or clutched their head before slowly focusing on Tsuna's figure again.

_"I won't hand the title of Vongola Decimo over to you!"_

_(fast forward, to Ryohei's explanation of the need of subterfuge)_

"Since I'm the Sun Guardian, my shining flames would convince those who don't know much about the past life Vongola Decimo would believe that I'm the Tenth, but I'm only a decoy," Ryohei admitted, and Colonello nodded in confirmation of what the boxer said, proving that the Arcobaleno had full memories of his past life.

"So then…." Bel stared at Tsuna. "That's impossible! How can a small fry like that brat be—"

"–Whether you accept it or not doesn't change anything," Tsuna spoke with the authority and the voice of a mafia boss. "I am the rightful Vongola Decimo."

––– PAGE BREAK –––

**Saturn** (if Hibari was the replacement for Sailor Saturn)

There was a shadow of something sinister wrapping itself around Hibari's signature, and Tsuna reached forward to rip the dark aura off, when Mukuro and Ryohei grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro stated with his usual smirk, but his eyes flashed dangerously as he kept his gaze trained on the Namimori prefect. "Who you see isn't the skylark anymore."

"No! Hibari-san is still there, just trapped by that aura!" Tsuna insisted, jerking his arm in attempt to fee himself of the iron grip, but the boxer and illusionist wouldn't have any of it.

"You can see it?" Mukuro curiously raised an elegant eyebrow, sharing a second with Tsuna as their eyes met, before the Mist Guardian looked back at Hibari.

Ryohei wasn't thoroughly aware of what Mukuro and Tsuna were talking about, but he knew that he shouldn't keep his brown-haired underclass-man in the same room as the DC chairman any longer.

"I'm sorry, but you can't interfere." Ryohei wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and leapt away, trusting Mukuro – at least for now – in holding back the prefect.

"No! Let me go! Hibari-san can still be saved!" Tsuna struggled, but the white-haired boxer was unrelenting.

"Genkishi has totally possessed Hibari-san, Sawada. I'm sorry."

As if on cue, a massive storm of indigo flames burst from the building they were just in, and Tsuna felt his heart rip in two for fear of Hibari's and Mukuro's well-being. There was an obvious battle of illusions transpiring, and it wasn't only being confined to the building. Sea slugs were covering whatever surface they could find, leaving behind a trail of jungle wildlife most likely a product of illusory skills. Ice started forming around the false surroundings, however; a sign that Mukuro was using his six paths eye to resist Genkishi's attempts in misleading the pineapple-haired teen to his death.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted, and he broke free of Ryohei's grip when the boxer was distracted by the sudden display of illusion abilities.

"Wait, Sawada! It's too dangerous!" Ryohei's warning fell on deaf ears as the sky flame wielder rushed to the center of the mist battle.

All of Hibari's form was now corrupted by Genkishi's appearance, only half of the face revealing who was the host of the body. Genkishi was obviously not titled one of the world's best swordsman for nothing, as the green-eyed man flowed through several clever maneuvers and sneaky attacks that often caught Mukuro off-guard, the Vongola Mist Guardian more accustomed to fighting a blade-less battle as his weapon of choice – a trident – clearly reflected.

Right before the two illusionists could meet steel to steel again, Tsuna flew in and grabbed their weapons, effectively stopping the two mist users from advancing farther. The brunette was in dying will mode, having activated it without the use of bullets or pills, but the effect didn't last long and the flame on his forehead ceased to burn as quickly as it appeared.

"Please, no more fighting," Tsuna pleaded, meeting Hibari's and Genkishi's eyes with a watery brown-eyed gaze. "This isn't you, Hibari-san. The Hibari I know won't fight unless he has a reason and drive to, and this Genkishi's meaningless battle fueled only by a ghost of a memory is nothing compared to other battles I've seen you fight."

Mukuro shook his head. "Tsunayoshi-kun, let go of my trident or I will have to make you. The Phantom Knight has taken over."

The eye of Hibari on Genkishi's form glazed over for a moment, as if what Tsuna had said triggered something within, but Genkishi maintained his hold on the body, and the eye turned glacially emotionless again.

"Listen to your guardian, Vongola Decimo, or you will regret it," Genkishi stated, and in less than the blink of an eye, Tsuna found himself gasping for air as Genkishi's hand was wrapped around the brunette's throat – the hand holding a grip stronger than it appeared to have.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" "Sawada!"

Tsuna's feet were three inches off the ground already, and his two other Guardians stepped forward to aid their boss, when Genkishi sent a warning glare.

"Make one more move and I'll end the Decimo's life quickly."

Mist and Sun froze, and Tsuna let out an anguished cry.

"Hibari-san, this isn't you…!"

Genkishi knocked out Mukuro and Ryohei with a wave of enormous Mist flames, and Tsuna was alone.

"Your Hibari is long gone, Decimo."

_(fast forward to the end of the fight)_

X-Burner scared Genkishi out of Hibari's body, and the prefect was left laying on the ground. When Tsuna checked on him, the chairman said, "Herbivore, next time something like that happens again—" Tsuna collapsed on top of the prefect. "…Don't try to save me." Hbari sighed as he couldn't finish his sentence. Next time. Next time he would tell the brunette. But for now, the tonfa-wielder was tired….

––– Hibari continued –––

**Pluto** (if Hibari was the replacement for Sailor Pluto)

When Hibari sees Tsuna in the time/space continuum: "Shall I bite you to death, herbivore?"

Gokudera's reaction: "Eh? He's even rude to Jyuudaime!"

…

As the last silhouettes of the guardians disappeared, a man with a regent hairstyle stepped from behind the clouds behind Hibari.

"Even reincarnation hasn't changed them much. Still the annoying herbivores I know."

Tetsuya smiled. "And Decimo is the only one whom you consider omnivore, right, Kyou-san? So why is it that I sense you almost slipped up and called Tsuna-san 'omnivore?'"

Hibari's back was still, the prefect silent.

"He's almost there." Tetsuya raised a brow in hearing such a statement from his leader. "With that potential, he may even surpass the original omnivore I knew."

If Kusakabe could see Hibari's face, he guessed the Cloud Guardian was smiling softly, though the smile would be but a small curl of the lips; so small that only Kusakabe would see it since he knew where to look.

"So I'll call him herbivore for now, but that probably won't last long."

There was a moment of silence.

"Even years later you're fond of Decimo and his guardians."

"Shut up, Kusakabe Tetsuya."

Tetsuya only laughed.

––– PAGE BREAK –––  
_Notes, more than anything:_

Moon: Sky

Mercury: Rain

Mars: Storm

Jupiter: Thunder

Venus: Sun

Uranus-Neptune: Mist-Mist

**Saturn**: Hibari (taken over by Genkishi, but Tsuna saves him)

**Pluto**: Hibari (position as time gate keeper, as the chairman of DC; alone and detached from the guardians. Time gatekeeper, travel through time. Researched box weapons, travel through time. (possible since I can get rid of the Gola Mosca and Hibari won't take part in ring battle; no more Nono and frame either :D))

Tuxedo Mask: ?

Inner scouts: Inner circle of Guardians

Time travel/Future: ?

The trio/Arrival of Uranus and Neptune: (Cloud, Mist, and Mist)/Mist and Mist

Dream mirrors: ?

Sailor Stars: ?

…

**X** Inner circle of Guardians: Inner scouts

**X** Mist and Mist: Arrival of Uranus and Neptune


End file.
